Star Wars 007
10:22:54 PM Leni: Darro! 10:23:13 PM Leni: Aluska was just here to play. ... I don't think he likes you very much. 10:23:39 PM Rook: Darro looks up from his drink. "He doesn't like anyone very much." 10:24:24 PM Leni: Yeah, but, uh... he probably likes you less now. 10:26:06 PM Leni: ... sorry. 10:26:57 PM Rook: Darro chuckles. "No worries. We wouldn't be bounty hunters without rivalries." 10:29:08 PM Leni: He's kind of a jerk, so I tried getting under his skin a little bit. 10:29:23 PM Leni: ... normally I don't do that, it doesn't seem cricket, but he was so nasty to Darl. 10:34:46 PM Leni: ... so I told him he had noodly arms and doesn't compare well with you. 10:35:06 PM Rook: Darro laughs. "His ego is his biggest liability." 10:37:00 PM Leni: When he asked if I was your girlfriend I should have asked if he was jealous. 10:42:08 PM Rook: Darro grins. 7:01:08 PM Quill: ((Here!)) 7:06:29 PM Leni: ((YES.)) 7:09:53 PM Leni: Well, it could be that. He does seem awfully fixated. 7:11:29 PM Quill: Darro laughs. "I kind of doubt it. I don't think Aluska likes men. Or women. Or anything." 7:11:54 PM Leni: He doesn't even like sabacc! Why would you play. 7:13:12 PM Quill: DArro shrugs. "Greed?" 7:13:23 PM Leni: Doesn't he have, like... a job? 7:15:54 PM Quill: Darro: I mean.. he's not terribly good at it. 7:16:21 PM Leni: Isn't that how normal people get money, though? 7:19:05 PM *** Quill shrugs. "I don't know if I would go so far as to call him normal." *** 7:20:10 PM Quill: So you're just kind of relaxing while you wait for the rest of the tables finish their games. 7:20:15 PM Leni: True. 7:20:18 PM *** Leni watches the others. *** 7:21:20 PM Quill: You spot a few of the folks you met previously playing. Iterestingly, you notice the human Talin not doing so great. He keeps looking out into the crowd, craning his neck, like he's trying to spot someone in the crowd. 7:22:53 PM *** Leni frowns. *** 7:23:14 PM Leni: I wonder what Talin's deal is. 7:23:27 PM *** Leni waves at him! *** 7:24:04 PM Quill: He waves nervously, but you dont' think he's looking for you! He's probably looking for his sister. His body language is very tense, but that might just be because he's losing. 7:24:15 PM Leni: Hmm. 7:24:19 PM *** Leni goes to find his sister, too. *** 7:28:26 PM Quill: You don't see her around! She is't where you left her at the pickup games among the losers. 7:28:37 PM Leni: ... huh. 7:28:44 PM *** Leni asks around to see if she can figure out where she went. *** 7:28:58 PM Quill: Darro: something wrong? 7:29:39 PM Leni: Yeah. Look how nervous Talin is--I think he's looking for his sister. And I don't see her. Maybe if I can find her I can let him know she's okay. 7:35:59 PM Quill: Hmm. I'll look around too. 7:36:42 PM Leni: Great! 7:36:48 PM *** Leni kisses him and then starts asking around. *** 7:42:02 PM Quill: Okay! You can easily find out that she excused herself from the game and went deeper into the casion to take an important call. 7:42:05 PM Quill: ((Gimme a roll!)) 7:43:02 PM Leni: ((6!)) 7:45:38 PM Quill: Okay, you get a pretty good idea of where she went. 7:46:41 PM *** Leni follows! *** 7:54:17 PM Quill: You head out of the casino proper and toward the hotel portion of the resort, which is a lot quieter. You get pointed in the right direction by some staff, and turn a corner. You hear Kerrin's voice, apparently in conversation wth someone on the other end of the comlink. 7:56:34 PM Quill: Kerrin: ...taking so long? 7:56:49 PM *** Leni eavesdrops. *** 7:57:16 PM Quill: Kerrin: He's been in there for awhile now, but he's kind of hitting a wall. 8:00:52 PM *** Leni waits, a little guilty. *** 8:00:58 PM *** Leni wants to make sure they're on the up and up! *** 8:01:20 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 8:02:14 PM Leni: ((8!)) 8:05:10 PM Quill: Kerrin: No, I... yeah, yeah, I get it. 8:05:34 PM Quill: Kerrin: We're still on board, but we're the ones on the line here. 8:05:58 PM *** Leni is more suspicious! *** 8:06:04 PM *** Leni keeps listening. *** 8:07:34 PM Quill: Kerrin: He's doing what he can. He's a lot stronger than I am, it was the better choice. 8:10:52 PM Quill: Kerrin: Yes. 8:10:56 PM Quill: Kerrin: I know. 8:12:07 PM Quill: Kerrin: Yeah, yeah. 8:12:18 PM Quill: Kerrin: You know our terms. 8:12:33 PM Quill: Kerrin: We will not be the ones to take the fall on this. 8:13:50 PM *** Leni frowns. *** 8:15:21 PM Quill: You hear her click the thing off, and walk toward you. 8:15:28 PM Quill: Then she walks away. 8:15:31 PM Quill: Then back. 8:15:35 PM Quill: She's pacing. 8:15:48 PM Leni: Hi! 8:17:08 PM Quill: She umps like a foot off the ground, but composes herself quickly. "Oh, hi! Sorry, important call." 8:17:37 PM Leni: Sounded like it. Take the fall for what? 8:18:24 PM Quill: She makes a face. "Let's just say, we have some real plans for the prize money. Life and death type plans. Debt. You know how it goes." 8:18:55 PM Leni: Maybe I can help. 8:19:27 PM Quill: Kerrin: No, probably not. 8:20:13 PM Leni: Oh come on, you can tell me. 8:20:26 PM Leni: Also, we should probably go back to the main room. Your brother looked... worried. 8:20:53 PM Quill: Yeah, yeah, good idea. And I don't think you can help, Leni. You're really nice to offer, though. 8:21:01 PM Quill: She smiles and kisses you. 8:21:15 PM *** Leni kisses her back. *** 8:21:58 PM Quill: Kerrin: It's just a whole.... mess you know? Family stuff. 8:22:01 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 8:22:13 PM Leni: ((1!)) 8:22:18 PM Quill: ((Oh dear.)) 8:22:23 PM Leni: ((I know. >.< )) 8:23:11 PM Quill: She is completely and totally telling the truth. YOu believe her implicitly. It's not a big deal. She's got it handled. Also she's a super good kisser! 8:23:34 PM Quill: She hooks her arm in yours. "Shall we head back to the casino?" 8:23:40 PM Leni: Yeah! 8:23:59 PM Leni: Sorry, I just... I worry about people, you know? There's a lot of crime hooked into these things. 8:24:08 PM Leni: It's easy to get in over your head. 8:25:08 PM Quill: Kerrin: It's Nar Shadaa. Crime's in everything here. But I have it handled and under control. It's very very sweet of you to worry. But I got this. You believe me. Right? 8:26:03 PM Leni: Of course! 8:26:23 PM Quill: So how are you doing, anyway? I assume you won your last game. 8:26:43 PM Leni: Yes! But only just. That Aluska is one mean hombre. 8:27:11 PM Quill: Kerrin: Ugh, the bounty hunter guy? Yeah, apparently he's a well known asshole. 8:29:00 PM Leni: Big time. 8:29:10 PM Leni: I had to tell him Darro had more muscular arms. 8:29:41 PM Leni: Which isn't even true. Darro is leaner and doesn't have veins popping out all over. 8:29:55 PM Quill: Kerrin giggles. "How was Talin doing when you left?" 8:31:12 PM Leni: He was holding on, but only just. Kept looking around like he was looking for someone--I figured it was you so I came to bring you back. I thought maybe he'd worry less that way, you know? 8:31:47 PM Quill: She nods. "Good idea. Maybe after that, we can go to my room. It's a super-nice room." 8:34:13 PM Leni: It'd have to be! 8:35:06 PM Leni: Since you're in it, and all. Mind if I invite Darro? I'm the only person he knows here and he's sort of... self-contained. I don't wanna be rude, you know? 8:36:14 PM Quill: She thinks. "I'll... have to think about that. I mean, he's cute and all. I mean, that's if we have time before your next game and all." 8:36:38 PM Leni: Point. I don't know if we will anyway. But if you don't want, we won't. 8:40:47 PM Quill: Kerrin: I mean, I kind of just wanted to spend some time alone with just you, is all. 8:41:12 PM Leni: Oh, sure! We can do that. 8:43:29 PM Quill: So you swing back through the casino, and Talin spots his sister and nods at her. She nods back. 8:43:53 PM Leni: ((Does he seem less worried?)) 8:44:11 PM Quill: He does seem to relax a bit. And he's still in the game, so. 8:46:53 PM *** Leni looks for Darro, too. *** 8:47:25 PM Quill: She does not see him around on first glance! 8:48:21 PM *** Leni keeps looking! *** 8:50:46 PM Quill: Gimme a roll. 8:52:44 PM Leni: ((9!)) 8:57:06 PM Quill: You see him! He's kind of lurking about, clearly still looking for Kerrin. 8:58:18 PM *** Leni gets his attention and gestures to Kerrin, giving the all-clear! *** 9:00:39 PM Quill: Okay! He spots you, gives a thumbs up! 9:01:12 PM *** Leni tries not to stalk Talin's game too much. *** 9:02:51 PM Quill: Kerrin still has your arm! 9:03:29 PM *** Leni doesn't object to this. *** 9:04:50 PM Quill: She's watching her brothers game, then she leans over to you and whispers something fairly suggestive to you. 9:05:24 PM Leni: Now? ... well, okay. 9:06:10 PM *** Leni does check the time, though. She's not missing her next game. *** 9:10:37 PM Quill: You still have like half an hour. 9:11:45 PM Leni: ... all right, then. Your room or mine? 9:12:53 PM Quill: KErrin: Mine is pretty nice! 9:13:36 PM Leni: Let's do that, then. 9:17:18 PM Quill: She grins and she brings you up to her room! 9:19:56 PM *** Leni looks around. Is it nice? *** 9:20:12 PM Quill: IT's pretty nice! Not extravagant, but very well appointed. 9:21:42 PM Leni: You're right, it is nice. 9:22:08 PM Quill: Kerrin: Told you! Want a drink? 9:22:39 PM Leni: Nah. 9:22:41 PM *** Leni kisses her. *** 9:23:41 PM Quill: She kisses back, and that's probably a curtain! 9:28:43 PM Leni: ((Very much so!)) 9:40:26 PM Quill: So afterwards ,there's some cuddling, and your comlink clicks. 9:40:37 PM Quill: From whereever in the room you left your pants. 9:41:22 PM *** Leni meeps, and goes to answer. "Hello?" *** 9:45:12 PM Quill: Darro: Leni! Where are you? Something is wrong here. 9:47:46 PM Leni: I'm with Kerrin. What's wrong? Are you all right? What happened? 9:50:18 PM Quill: Darro: Nothing's wrong yet. But there are alot more people that are carrying concealed weapons here all of a sudden. 9:52:04 PM Leni: All right, we'll be right down. As soon as I find my shoe. 9:54:46 PM *** Leni signs off and throws some clothes on! *** 9:54:57 PM Leni: Come on, Kerrin, something's going on back there. 9:55:18 PM Quill: Kerrin comes out of the bathroom in a robe. "What? What's going on?" She's very tense all of a sudden. 9:55:32 PM Leni: A lot of people with concealed weapons, apparently. 9:56:20 PM Quill: Kerrin: Huh, maybe we should just stay here. 9:56:34 PM Leni: Are you kidding? Your brother and Darro are down there. 9:57:31 PM Quill: She sighs. "Yeah, you're right." 9:57:33 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 9:57:52 PM Leni: ((4!)) 9:58:07 PM Quill: She desn't seem worried. Like, at all. 10:00:17 PM Leni: You're taking this remarkably calmly. 10:00:29 PM Leni: ... is it afterglow or did you know? 10:08:27 PM Quill: Kerrin: Of course not. But his is Nar Shadaa. 10:11:40 PM Leni: .... point. Well, come on, let's make sure the boys are all right. 10:13:25 PM Quill: kerrin: Okay, let me get dressed. 10:14:20 PM Leni: You sure that's necessary? 10:15:02 PM Quill: Kerrin laughs. "Well, I think so, though I might make a good distraction for Talin, don't you think?" 10:16:16 PM Leni: Awww. Point. Hopefully he won't get knocked out, I want to play him again. 10:19:12 PM Quill: Kerrin: He's pretty good. I just hope he hasn't used up his store of luck. 10:19:41 PM Quill: So you get tidied up and head back down to the casino. You're in the elevator when it shakes violently. 10:20:12 PM *** Leni holds onto a wall. *** 10:20:15 PM Leni: What was that? 10:27:23 PM Quill: Kerrin: Felt like an explosion, but.... 10:27:30 PM Leni: But what? 10:27:40 PM Quill: She shakes her head and presses the open door button. 10:33:08 PM Leni: ... hey, if you know what's going on... please tell me. 10:33:47 PM Quill: She sighs. ".... there wasn't supposed to be EXPLOSIONS." 10:35:21 PM Leni: What was there supposed to be? 10:35:31 PM Leni: Are you guys robbing the tournament? 10:36:45 PM Quill: Kerrin: No! Yes. 10:36:55 PM Quill: Kerrin: NOt the tournament. 10:37:07 PM Quill: We're robbing a vault in the casino. 10:37:46 PM Leni: Why? 10:38:53 PM Quill: Kerrin: We owe people money, and they said that if we could pull this off, the debt is cleared. 10:39:29 PM Leni: You didn't sleep with me just to get me out of the way, did you? 10:39:46 PM Quill: Kerrin: No! I like you. You're very kind. 10:40:14 PM Leni: Oh, good. Good. 10:40:34 PM Leni: .... I don't think it was a very good idea to rob the place, but that's just me. 10:40:41 PM *** Leni tries to get out of the lift! *** 10:42:31 PM Quill: Kerrin: There were not supposed to be explosions though! Our employer said they were sending some guys just kind case, that's why I wasn't worried before. 10:42:52 PM Leni: Who is your employer? 10:43:56 PM Quill: The lift door opens and you head to the casino floor to find it in chaos. There are a few people who are dead, the front of the casino has a heavy armored transport sticking out of it, and there are stormtroopers. The hutt proprieter is yelling at a uniformed imperial agent. 10:44:11 PM Quill: Kerrin stops dead in her tracks when she sees the Imperial presence. 10:44:55 PM Leni: Imperials? 10:45:16 PM Quill: Her eyes widen and she looks around. "Do you see my brother?!" 10:45:30 PM *** Leni looks for him! But mostly Darro. >.> *** 10:45:42 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 10:46:18 PM Leni: ((7!)) 10:46:59 PM Quill: You spot Darro slinking around by the bar, out of sight. You also spot Talin, who has been taken into custody by Stormtroopers. 10:48:37 PM Leni: ... he's been arrested already. 10:49:45 PM Quill: She tears up. You also recognize the Imperial officer in charge of all of this-- the drunk guy you played. 10:50:09 PM Leni: Oh, no, that guy. 10:50:42 PM Leni: .... right, well. I haven't broken any laws, and you haven't either, so you just stay right there. 10:50:58 PM *** Leni heads toward the officer. Slowly and nonthreateningly. *** 10:51:25 PM Quill: He is currently getting shouted at by the hutt and seems to be trying to placate his outrage. 10:51:59 PM Quill: Darro comes up behind you and Kerrin. "I wouldn't do that, not just yet." 10:52:07 PM *** Leni stops. *** 10:52:26 PM Leni: Yii! How'd you get here so fast? What's going on? 10:53:01 PM Quill: Darro: Come on. 10:53:20 PM Quill: He tries to steer you back out of sight. 10:55:31 PM *** Leni goes back to hiding. *** 10:56:43 PM Quill: Darro: They guy came in at first with a couple of troopers, told people he was looking for Talin. Upon hearing that, the guys carrying concealed wepaons started to panic and shoot. 10:58:43 PM Leni: .... fantastic. 10:58:52 PM Leni: So they were looking for Talin. 10:59:00 PM *** Leni turns to Kerrin. "Your friends set you up." *** 10:59:19 PM Quill: Kerrin: No no no no. 10:59:26 PM Quill: She is crying and is slightly unavailable right now. 10:59:39 PM *** Leni hugs her and pets her a little bit. "It's all right, it'll be fine." *** 11:00:11 PM Quill: Darro: I don't think so. The little guy said he was looking for a 'fugitive named Talin'. 11:00:48 PM Quill: Kerrin: They want to take us back. We're Force Sensitive. Our mother was a Jedi. 11:03:05 PM Leni: .... oh. 11:03:16 PM Leni: Darro, how can we hide her? 11:03:50 PM Quill: Darro: It's Nar Shadaa, that's not a problem. Get her out of here before they lock the casino down. 11:04:00 PM Leni: Right. 11:04:03 PM *** Leni looks for an exit. *** 11:04:12 PM Quill: Darro: I'll go and see if I canf igure out where they're bringing her brother. 11:04:22 PM Quill: He heads off. 11:04:42 PM Quill: The main entrance is a no-go, but it's a big structure, plenty of other ways to get out. 11:07:34 PM Leni: Come on. 11:07:52 PM *** Leni leads Kerrin to the kitchen, and gives her her own jacket. *** 11:10:39 PM Quill: She sniffles and follows. 11:11:38 PM Quill: Kerrin: ... you're being so nice to me. I'm sorry about earlier. I kind of did the mind trick thing on you after you heard me planning. 11:12:05 PM Leni: ... great, now I'm weak-minded? No wonder I had such a hard time against him in that other game. 11:12:21 PM Leni: It's all right, we'll get out of here and then we'll work out a way to rescue him. 11:12:46 PM Quill: Kerrin: No, you're not. I'm just pretty good at it. He's good with seeing the future in little bits. That's how he always knows what to bet and when to fold. 11:14:25 PM Leni: That would come in handy. 11:14:31 PM *** Leni ducks into the kitchen with Kerrin. *** 11:14:49 PM Quill: It's pretty empty, most of the staff is gawking at the scene in the casino right now. 11:16:05 PM *** Leni looks for a back entrance. *** 11:16:15 PM Quill: You can find a door pretty easily! 11:17:05 PM *** Leni opens it a little bit first. *** 11:17:53 PM Quill: It's clear! 11:18:44 PM *** Leni yoinks Kerrin out of there and uses her comm to order a speeder. *** 11:20:09 PM Quill: Easy enough! 11:20:55 PM *** Leni waits for it, with Kerrin. *** 11:21:09 PM Leni: ... if he can see the future, why didn't he see the Imperials? 11:22:00 PM Quill: Kerrin: Only in short bits, he can't see that far ahead. A minute at the most. 11:23:29 PM Leni: ... your mother was a Jedi, huh? I thought they were only in stories. Did she wear robes and all that? 11:26:01 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, kind of. She was in training when the Jedi were abolished, so she got away and gave all that stuff up. 11:28:17 PM Leni: And you can do all that magic stuff, too, huh? 11:30:28 PM Quill: Kerrin: Not really. I've never even touched a lightsaber. I can't move things with my mind. All it amounts to is that I'm a really convincing liar when I set my mind to it. 11:31:59 PM Leni: Oh. ... sorry, I don't know how that all works. I've just heard the stories, like everybody else. 11:32:10 PM Leni: The important thing is, don't worry, we'll get your brother back. 11:33:50 PM Quill: Kerrin: It's okay. Thank you. You're being so kind to me. 11:35:26 PM Leni: Well, those kriffing Imperials messed up my tournament, so. 11:36:00 PM Quill: The speeder comes and you get into it. You get a call from XD. "What's going on? You better not be dead." 11:37:38 PM Leni: Oh no, I'm fine, but the kriffing Imperials came in and messed up the tournament. ... sorry, I know I promised you not to swear, but there were extenuating circumstances! 11:42:03 PM Quill: XD: Protocol filters are off when your life is on the line. We also just received a form letter from the casino apologizing for the interruption of the tournament, ,and saying that the whole thing is on pause, and will be restarted as soon as possible. 11:44:00 PM Leni: ... I might not be able to make it. Um. Would you make a couple guest bedrooms for me? 11:44:29 PM Quill: XD: I'll get right to it. Anything I should know? 11:45:05 PM Leni: ... might want to brush up on evasive maneuvers, and smuggler strategy. Not that we're gonna smuggle per se. 11:47:03 PM Quill: XD: I look forward to the explanations you're going to give me when you get back. 11:48:30 PM Leni: They'll be great!